Zone Control
Zone Control is an objective-based teamed game mode. It is the only game mode that must be unlocked, at level 4. The objective of this game is to capture all five zones, or make the opposing team use up all their spawn tickets by killing members from the opposing team. There is no friendly fire in this game mode, however players can still commit suicide. Objective Each team starts out with 125 or 150 spawn tickets. The moment a member of a team spawns, a spawn ticket is used. Each map has 5 zones, and all, except for zones A and E, start out uncaptured. Zone A is controlled by the Mutants while Zone E is controlled by the Shadowguns. When on or near a zone, lights on the zone's base plate start flashing and increment by one every 2 seconds; the more teammates near a base, the faster the base is captured. It takes approximately 10 seconds to capture a zone if there is only one person capturing it. When a zone is captured, a short, high-pitched siren sound is played, along with the sparkling sound. If enemies are near a zone one's team is trying to capture, the capturing sequence is aborted until all enemies near the zone are killed. When capturing a zone already captured by the opposing team, it will have to be neutralized by standing on the zone. Neutralization takes approximately 10 seconds. After neutralization, the base can be captured normally. The game ends only when a team has 0 remaining spawns. Spawn Mechanics The team controlling more zones will have an advantage in the spawn count. For instance, if Red Team is controlling 1 more zone than Blue Team, Blue Team will lose 1 spawn every 10 seconds. If Red Team is controlling 2 more zones than Blue Team, Blue Team will lose 2 spawns every 10 seconds. If Red Team is controlling 3 more zones than Blue Team, Blue Team will lose 3 spawns every 10 seconds. If Red Team is controlling 4 more zones than Blue Team, Blue Team will lose 4 spawns every 10 seconds. If Red Team is controlling all the zones, Blue Team will lose 20 spawns every second after controlling the last zone for 10 seconds and vice versa. The leading team will not lose any spawns other than those used by players when they respawn. If both teams are controlling the same number of zones, neither will lose any spawns other than those used by players when they respawn. Players can only spawn at zones that their team is controlling. Players cannot spawn at neutral zones. Point Distribution *Kill - 100 points, 50 *Headshot - 50 points, 25 *Killing an opponent with opponent having a booster active - 100 points, 50, 1 *Refilling ammo/healing/healing someone/refilling ammo for someone - 10 points, 5 *Controlling a zone - 100 points, 50 *Neutralizing a zone - 100 points, 50 *Kill assist - Randomly generated point value from about 10 to about 70, earned is half the point value *Destroying a turret - 25 points, 12 *Suicide - -100 points, 0 Madfinger's Description "Blue and Red teams fight against each other, in an effort to capture all Zones on the map. The team with no remaining Zones or Spawn tickets, loses. Tactical, satisfying and highly addictive!" Category:Game Modes